waroflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Duanwu Festival
The Duanwu Festival (also known as the Dragon Boat Festival) is a traditional holiday associated with Chinese societies. It is celebrated in many countries with significant Chinese populations. The festival occurs on the fifth day of the fifth month of the Chinese lunar calendar. Duanwu literally translates to "double fifth". The focus of the celebrations includes eating zongzi (dumplings, or large rice wraps), drinking wine, and racing dragon boats, such as rafts, yachts, and arks. History The Duanwu Festival commemorates the life and death of the famous Chinese scholar Qu Yuan, he was a loyal minister that served the King of Chu during the Warring States Period in the third century BC. Initially, his sovereign favoured Qu Yuan, but over time, his wisdom and erudite ways antagonised the other court officials. And then he was trumped up a charge of conspiracy, and ejected by his sovereign. During the exile, Qu Yuan made many poems to express his anger and sorrow of his sovereign and people. In the year 278 BC, at the age of 37, Qu Yuan drowned himself in the Milo River. Knowing that Qu Yuan was a righteous man, the people of Chu rushed to the river to try to save him. The people desperately searched the waters in their boats looking for Qu Yuan, but they were unsuccessful in their attempt to rescue him. Every year the festival is celebrated to commemorate this attempt at rescuing Qu Yuan. When it was known that Qu Yuan had been lost forever, the local people began the tradition of throwing sacrificial cooked rice into the river for their lost hero. However, a local fisherman had a dream that Qu Yuan did not get any of the cooked rice that was thrown into the river in his honour. Instead, it was the fishes in the river that had eaten the rice. So, the following year, the tradition of wrapping the cooked rice in bamboo leaves was begun. The cooked rice wrapped in bamboo leaves later came to be known as zongzi. Game event In War of Legends, the event started at the end of May 2010 without any announcement in the official website or at the forums. Players were baffled with the sudden inclusion of the daily tasks. Numerous threads involving the festival were posted at the forumsWar of Legends Forums - Recent Updates - Dragon Boat Festival?!War of Legends Forums - Recent Updates - Dragon Boat?War of Legends Forums - General - Dragon Festival, and Jagex Moderators had clarified that they were unaware of the festival was included in the game code by UltizenWar of Legends Forums - War of Legends - Dragon Festival - Daily task?. On 31 May 2010, players were left astonished when the daily tasks related to the event disappeared without any announcement by Jagex. It is likely that either Jagex removed the event after they realised the actual festival is not due until mid-June 2010chinesefortunecalendar.com - Chinese Dragon Boat Festival, or the game code deactivated automatically. Tasks The following is a list of daily tasks during the festival: * A dragon's gift * Nine Dragons * The boat race * The lost boat Items The following is a list of items used for the festival: * Dragon Gift * Signal * Duan Signal * Wu Signal * Dumpling * Bamboo Leaf * Rice * Raft * Yacht * Ark References Category:In-game events